Naomi Winters
|elo = }} Naomi Winters, '''also known as '''The Agent, Agent N, '''or just '''N, is a fighter that appears in the CPUCS. She first appeared faintly on the end card of the ENDGAME tournament, and debuted in Season 4 - TIMESKIP, winning her first tournament in Season 4 - HEIR TO THE THRONE. Naomi is a CPUCS fan who, inspired by the fallen Vincent's example, decided to join CPUCS. After accidentally being trapped in the Dark Realm and discovering that Dark Vince and Blood Falcon were alive, Naomi escaped to the Light Realm and joined the CPU Tournaments, where she was befriended by Tony. Despite doing poorly at first, she quickly came into her own as a force to be reckoned with, knocking out CPUCS veterans Rosalina, Major, Zelda, and Audible Link, defeating Dark Realm threats such as Blood Falcon and Dark Vincent, and taking home the championships in HEIR TO THE THRONE, MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL, and THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. Pre-Tournament Existence First Hints The first hint at The Agent's existence was on the end card of Season 3 - ENDGAME, with her appearing very faintly against a black backdrop along with the text, "YOU'RE GONNA CARRY THAT WEIGHT." ''She appeared in a similar capacity on Alpharad's twitter, this time with a mysterious figure with familiar hair wearing Majora's Mask next to her. 'Name Reveals and Alternate Reality Game' ''June 16th Website The Agent's name was first revealed in Alpharad's non-CPUCS video "Stage Builder was a Mistake 3 ". Soon after, Alpharad created an alternate reality game (ARG), with a website, june16.net , that updated periodically. The Agent was soon referenced on the site, which called upon agents of the Dark Realm, working for a mysterious "D.R.A." organization, to track her and take down her "propaganda site" at the orders of someone named "G". This site called her Agent N and claimed that after having searched through records, her name was believed to be "Nicole". The website soon updated, changing to be a message from The Agent: "i am everywhere. it’s Not over. you’ll find me again."''https://www.june16.net/redacted '' Sometimes, all you need is a push Website Another video, "THE VINCENT SAGA: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Highlights", a highlights video of CPUCS, showed her in full detail at the end, her first clear appearance in CPUCS media, with the text "Sometimes, all you need is a push." ''The end card featuring her also had the faint impression of someone resembling ToyConvict, and a faint QR code on her gun revealed a new website, sometimesallyouneedisapush.net. This website claimed the Agent's real name to be Naomi, identifying herself as an agent of the Light Realm stuck in the Dark Realm for initially unknown reasons. The message said that "they" were coming, and referenced both the June 16th date and Runic, who was the ARG-player who made contact with her, and says she trusts them, before signing off with "''sometimes, all you Need is a push." Agent Naomi Winters Soon, a new website, agentnaomi.com, appeared, a blog answering questions about what was going on. The Agent confirmed her name to be Naomi Winters; named the man in the Majora's Mask as 'Tony', and expressed confusion as to why everyone was "so cautious"https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/tony of him, as he was a nice guy; referenced the mysterious "G" figure threatening her; and claimed that she had seen Dark Vincent, who, along with Blood Falcon, was still very much alive. She also claimed that Dark Vince could not be trusted and was never the one at the top of the power structure in the Dark Realm, but was uncertain about who was in control. Finally, Naomi explained the recurring June 16th date- the day of the return of CPUCS for Season 4. Return to the Light Realm On May 21st, 2019, Naomi established her location, saying that she was hiding out in a 'Dark Starbucks' a Dark Realm variation of the coffee shop chain Starbucks, adding that the barista was "surprisingly very kind"https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/ive-found-my-way-back and revealing that she had a plan to escape back to the Light Realm. On May 25th, Naomi revealed that she finally escaped the Dark Realm, noting that "inter-dimensional travel is apparently not simple" but that she was able to return to the Light Realm on a "cat that turned into a bus", and planning to train for CPUCS and return to her old life, or rather "what's left of it "https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/im-home. In the Light Realm, Naomi began expressing how nervous but excited she was to be in CPUCS, saying that she watched it "religiously". She said that "The Agent" was just a code name she'd given herself, like a superhero would have, and that she had made friends with Tony (who she denied had any relation to ToyConvict and claimed wore the Majora's Mask to cover a scar), Princess Peach, and Joker. She also said that she had met Marth, a notorious no-show, who was just very busy. Curiously, the question asking about Marth also asked about Greninja, another major Smash Bros character with no CPUCS appearances, but Greninja's name was in a "corrupted" state, and Naomi did not address the possibility of Greninja appearing. Finally, Naomi expressed that she had not told anyone about the coming return of Dark Vince and the threat of his mysterious master, saying "i feel like they won’t believe me… how do i convince them that ''he is coming."https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/naomis-answershttps://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/naomis-answers ''Training for CPUCS Training began for CPUCS Season 4 in earnest, and Naomi began showing doubts about her ability, saying that while training she would "keep having close games" but never quite pulling through, pulling out her trademark expression in regards to herself- "i Need a push."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/im-not-good-enough As June 16th approached, Naomi further expressed how nervous and excited she was, revealing her first challenger in brackets to be Zelda, a fighter well known for her ability, asking "''how can i possibly beat her?!" and asking if the fans liked "saving her"https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/its-coming-soon .When the final bracket was revealed, Naomi referenced the two-year time skip between the events of ENDGAME and the start of Season 4, musing "cpucs being back… i never thought we’d see such a thing over the past couple years" and saying that she didn't think she was ready.https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/a-few-more-days Tournament Life Season 4 The Return of Blood Falcon In the TIMESKIP tournament, Naomi, still going by The Agent, played Zelda in the first round, as expected, and lost, also as expected. She went to her blog and ranted, saying, with a copious amount of swearing, "if it wasn’t for the final smash ball, i would’ve won."https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/i-lost However, after learning of Rosalina's death at Blood Falcon's hands, she apologized for losing and getting angry. She also expressed guilt, believing that Blood Falcon was only able to return from the Dark Timeline by following her, but noted that "his killing powers shouldn’t work in the light realm? something feels off."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/sorry-about-that ''Punished Rosalina After losing to Alph in the first round of the very next tournament, Naomi decided to try to curb her losing streak by taking some time off. Explaining that while CPUCS tournaments were good experience, she said "i’m going to sit out next week and practice."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/im-trying However, Naomi's suspicions about Blood Falcon's killing powers were proven correct in PIZZA TIME, as Rosalina, now going by Punished Rosalina, confronted tournament champion Ike in Thug Finals, having escaped from the Dark Realm. ''Tournament Champion After PIZZA TIME, Naomi skipped the next tournament, TOP TEXT, to continue to train, taking some time to focus on herselfhttps://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/sorry. Shortly before the next tournament, Naomi said that she was facing Luigi, a well-known fighter, saying "i can try my best." ''She also made a comment about the Commissioner, who had appeared to defeat Robin while she was gone, saying ''"anyways, the commissioner that we all saw last week? he looked familiar."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/today-is-the-day When the tournament finally arrived, The Agent's training paid off. Despite some close calls, Naomi swept the bracket and put on a dominant performance, defeating the newly returned legend Rosalina for the title of tournament champion. In Thug Finals, Major Duncan, jealous that Naomi had won a tournament before him, challenged her to battle. She defeated him with relative ease, securing her place as tournament champion. ''Defeat by Erdrick Naomi's next appearance in brackets was during ; the way home. After defeating fellow up-and-comer Wii Fit Trainer, in Round 2 she was taken down by Erdrick, one of the four Heroes. This marks her first loss in bracket against a character that debuted after her. Major's Invitational Afteward, Naomi participated in MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL. In Round 1, she defeated Lucina with her Final Smash, putting an "old guard favorite" out of the game. Round 2 saw even greater success for Naomi, as despite being down one stock to three against tactical mastermind Bowser (including two Final Smash KOs), she ran it all the way back and won the match by meteor smashing Bowser to the blast zone and giving the Koopa King a taste of his own medicine, sniping him from almost halfway across Saffron City with her Final Smash. But it was in the semifinals where Naomi came out in full-force. Playing against promising newcomers Banjo and Kazooie, Naomi was looking outmatched; Banjo had made major upsets against feared contender Blood Falcon and tournament veteran Audible Link just moments before and seemed prepared to counter everything the Agent could throw at him. However, Naomi caught the Bird and Bear trying to jump from the ledge and defeated them with a Back Throw, earning her place in Finals. The match in finals held extra weight for Naomi. The stage, Arena Ferox, was the stage where she'd secured her first tournament win against Rosalina. However, her opponent was Zelda, who'd handed her a loss in her first battle ever. The battle went to last stock, where Zelda unwisely used her Final Smash very early, racking up damage but failing to overcome the Agent, who ultimately countered with a well-placed Down Smash to win the tournament. In Thug Finals, Naomi fought Skillshare Kirby, who was unsatisfied with his placing. Despite a tremendous effort and bringing Kirby close to knockout percent on his last stock, Naomi was nonetheless defeated by the pink puff's classic Stone Change Down-B. Everest Naomi's rise to prominence had not gone unnoticed, and for her skill she was invited to the Season 4 invitational, THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL at the Tostino's Stadium. In Round 1 she faced Season 2 veteran Villager, who she knocked out of the competition with ease. Next she took on Major Duncan. Despite finally winning his own tournament, Major was still somewhat bitter towards Naomi, and entered the battle ready for the win. The fight was intense and Major made impressive techs, but Naomi overpowered him and sent him flying for the blast zone. In semifinals Naomi took on Blue Incineroar, one of the Light Realm's strongest fighters. However, she counterpicked him to the Saffron City stage, where the narrow pits and wide arena turned Blue's recovery against him and allowed her to pick him off with her Final Smash. Naomi's final opponent was a legend of the CPUCS: Audible Link. Making his grand return to form and his fifth tournament finals appearance, Audible Link represented the final obstacle to Naomi's success- if she won, she was would hold the title of the fighter the most tournament wins, including majors. If she lost, he added another tournament to his list and she was relegated to A-List with Blue Incineroar and Skillshare Kirby. Their battle was intense, with projectiles flying left and right, and in the end, the two fighters were down to their last stocks when Link pulled out a bomb and chucked it directly towards Naomi. Thinking quickly, she snatched it out of the air and returned it to the sender. Why Link detonated it on top of himself right next to the blast zone is unknown, but the ensuing explosion cost him the match and confirmed Agent Naomi Winters as the grand champion of Season 4. After a rough beginning, Naomi had finally found her place among the greats of the CPUCS. In Thug Finals, Naomi was confronted by Blood Falcon, who was afraid that her rise to power would threaten his abilities. Blood Falcon assaulted her and dominated the battle before a new challenger stepped in to save Naomi: Tony, who was desperate not to see his friend killed by her implacable opponent. Tony did his best to defend himself, but Blood Falcon overcame him and struck him down, sending him to the Dark Realm. But Tony wasn't finished. As he fell to the Dark Realm, he received a vision: within a desolate void, the spirits of Vincent and Captain Falcon appeared to bring him courage and strength. Blood Falcon had tried to send him to the Dark Realm- but Tony refused. Taking up the helm of Captain Falcon, Tony returned to battle with new force, calling on Naomi to aid him. Blood Falcon was caught off guard, and summoned Dark Vince to take on the Light Realm challengers. However, Dark Vince was taken down quickly, and with determination and the memory of the fallen Vincent and Captain Falcon by their sides, Tony and Naomi put Blood Falcon out of the game, saving the Light Realm once again. Tournament Placements Season 4 Thug Finals Results Season 4 Match History Season 4 * TIMESKIP * MAJOR IS HERE * HEIR TO THE THRONE * ; the way home * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL * THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Trivia * Alpharad has stated that The Agent has no connection to Vincent and is "a fan, like you." * Naomi stated her age to be 18 years old as of 2019. * Rule 34 fanart has been drawn of Naomi, much to the dismay of Alpharad, who took a moment to ask the spectators not to do that during the Agent's fight with Chrom in HEIR TO THE THRONE. ** However, Alpharad would, ironically, later note his approval of such fanart on his Reddit. * Naomi has a habit of writing in all lowercase unless the word begins with an N, referencing her name. * Naomi is among one of the only fighters of the CPUCS to win more than one tournament. The only other fighters are Audible Link, who won a tournament in every season of the Vincent Saga, Blue Incineroar, the first fighter to win two consecutive tournaments in one season, and Skillshare Kirby, the only fighter to have won two majors. ** Of these, Naomi is the first and so far only fighter to win three tournaments in one season. Gallery Cbbb.png|The Agent's first appearance on the end card of ENDGAME, on the left side of the image. The agent.png|The Agent as she appears on the end card of "THE VINCENT SAGA: Level 9 CPU Highlights" with Tony (right). naomi.png|Alpharad's updated Twitter icon featuring Naomi. june16th.png|Naomi and Tony prepare for battle. THE WAY HOME ; Thumbnail.png|Naomi facing off against Erdrick on the thumbnail of ; the way home. THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Thumbnail.png|Naomi taking on Dark Vincent and Blood Falcon on the thumbnail of THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. BanquoIsConfused Agent Naomi.jpg|Fanart of Naomi done by u/BanquoIsConfused on Deviantart. WinderBlitz Naomi.png|Fanart of Naomi done by u/WinderBlitz on the CPUCS subreddit. Ryan64 Naomi.jpg|Fanart done by u/Ryan64 on the CPUCS subreddit. f-n-a-f-g-y-f-r Naomi.png|Fanart of Naomi done by u/f-n-a-f-g-y-f-r on the CPUCS subreddit. References Category:A tournament winner Category:Fighter Category:Original Character